


The Duo

by inksie



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jon Snow is a Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksie/pseuds/inksie
Summary: When your friends cause your mental health to deteriorate there's only a duo you can trust to help you out.





	The Duo

It was bad enough, having to deal with your own mental health issues, that one of your friends had been going through some tough times with coming out and feeling outcasted and  ~~~~abandoned by their family, and now, your other friend was contemplating suicide and making comments that caused your mental health to deteriorate; so, you quickly sent a text in a group chat that those two friends weren't in, and you begged to meet up with a duo that you knew and loved: the Stark boys, Robb and Jon.

Jon was Robb's half-brother, an illegitimate son of Ned Stark, the only illegitimate son of Ned Stark, the product of a drunken one night stand. But, they had been raised and brought up to be brothers, and so, no one or nothing could despite that fact. They were your closest companions, you could trust them with everything and anything, and so, when they agreed to meet you at the little park around the corner from where you lived, you immediately let loose and told them everything. Jon was the first to step into action as he slid closer to you and wrapped his arm around your shoulders before pulling you close and kissing your temple while Robb sat across from you and rolled some cigarettes.

"We're here," Jon said softly as he let you go and sighed. "If it's damaging you that much, it's alright to walk away and take a break." 

"Yeah," Robb agreed with a nod as he chucked a cigarette at you and Jon before lighting his own. "Just say you can't do it and it's hurting you too much and take a step back." 

"I might, yeah," you nodded, humming to yourself as you lit your cigarette and took a drag. "Thanks, guys." 

Before he could open his mouth to make a remark, Robb's phone started ringing in his pocket; he quickly excused himself when he realised that it was Catelyn, his mother, calling, leaving you and Jon alone for a moment. 

"I'm here for you," Jon said quietly, his dark eyes locking onto yours. "Whatever you need, or, or want, whatever time of day, I'm here for you. If, if you need me, (Y/N), I'm just a shout away, and, and... well, I know a relationship is the last thing on your mind right now, which is why I'm not going to-" 

"Jon..." you chuckled softly and shook your head before sighing and grasping his hand. "I'm not in the right state of mind for that right now... but, I promise, when I am, I'll let you know." 

"That's fine," he said gently. "Take all the time you need, all the time you want. I'm here." 


End file.
